The jinchuuriki mage
by The Kami of Kami
Summary: my attempt at the challenge set out by Bonkers the fox the full summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

The jinchuuriki mage

Fairy Tail challenge

(first Fairy Tail x Naruto xover)

Seeing no other way Naruto used all the chakra he had left as well as the power given to him by 'The Sage of the Six Paths' to seal the Jubi inside of his self just like the Sage did when he was alive, once the beast was sealed Naruto vanished from the world never to be seen for over a thousand years. But unknown to everyone but him, when he sealed the Jubi inside himself and left all the chakra in the world was taken away, but it had given birth to a new source of power called Eternano. And this is where our story begins thousands of years of hiding Naruto returns to the world that he once saved only to be shocked with how much his world changed, what will an immortal Naruto do in this new land and how will Fiore handle have an immortal shinobi walking around.

Powers:

All charkra abilities

Takeover magic

Destruction God slayer magic (he got this to kill the jubi if it got free on its own and still had evil intentions)

And

Apocalypse Dragon slayer magic

Naruto x Layla x Hisui E Fiore Harem

harem

Layla heartfilia

Hisui E Fiore

Mavis vermillion

Virgo

Aries

Mirajane

Millianna

Chelia

Wendy + Carla (she will have an antro form but will harly ever use it except for lemons and even then only most of the time as this form takes up a lot of magic so she is not able to use it long and only once and a while)

oh and this counts as one space so it is open for three more people but no more also this fanfic is a harem because the challenge demanded it but the amount is my choice

Possible people for the harem

Fem Zeref

Fem Laxis

Fem Gildarts

Fem young Makarov (though it will not have both him and Laxis one or the other)

Ultear

Kagera

Grandeary

Kyoka

Or

Seilah

Also there will be no edolus characters except for maybe a fem prince Jellal (if that was a suggestion) but that would be it so all the characters above are from earthland

Sence there are three spots everyone gets three votes and they must be for different people all three can't be for the same person

Other than that please sit back and enjoy my attempt at my very first challenge

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail if I did I would be rich**

"let's go" speech

'let's go' thought

" **let's do this"** summons/biju/dragon speech

 **'** **let's do this** ' summons/biju/dragon thought

Chapter one: Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki Namakasi was tired so tired he had been fighting in the fourth shinobi was for weeks now but he was always fine after a few hours of rest but for the past 24 hours it has been a lot more hectic and he's had no rest thus he was really tired

First he fought Obito he was hard but Naruto managed it as always he had even managed to change him like he had with several others unfourtanlly his next fight was directly after

And that was Madera who by all means was supposed to be dead but thanks to that snake Kabuto he was back with the impure world and forced Obito to bring him back for real with the rinnengan

And he even managed to defeat him but before anything else could happen he was killed again by the goddess Kagura who he fought with Sasuke and they won by fusing her totally with the jubi

Then he fought adginst Sasuke and won the idoit wouldn't take no for an answer and really wanted to know who the better ninja was and Naruto won out

But unluckily there wasn't any celabration because while thay were destracted the jubi had gatered sentience again and while not as smart as Kagera wasn't a mindless beast anymore

And that is where we find our hero

Naruto was breathing heavily tired as heck but then again when you were the only one fighting a giant ten tailed wolf creature anyone would be now normally he wouldn't be alone but simply no one else could fight

Bee only had a portion of Gyuki's charkra and no consciousness and even samahara had a limit to how much charkra it could absorb thankfully for the sword the charkra of the jubi was pure sage charkra so it did not get turned into stone but they were both down for the count

The five kages were taken down by Kagera earlier and had sence been lying unconscious Sakura had run out of charkra and sasuke was still knocked out from their earlier battle

His old sensei was dead bless his soal and Kakashi had gone down trying to reason with obito and this was the sceen all across the field Shinobi and kunoichi down either by lack of charkra, they were unconscious, or they were dead like his dear friend Neji who he had promised to look after Hinata for him but unless he could figure out a way to take this beast down he wasn't going to be able to keep that promise

" **I might be able to help with that** " his long time partner and recent friend Kurama spoke from within him and Naruto couldn't help but to smile at hearing his voice

'what do you mean Kurama what can I do' the biju signed know that Naruto wouldn't like what he had to do but knew he would do it because of who he was

" **come into the seal and I'll explain my plan and don't worry for every second that passes in the real world days can pass within the seal if you need an exact in one hour outside an month will go by in here and in a day a year can pass and so on but the point is that you can listen to the plan with no worries about what's going on** "

He did as asked knowing the biju had a good plan and that he was truly changed for the better

"what's this plan of yours kurama how do I defeat the jubi" he asked ready to try just about anything if it ment he could save the world

" **The only way I can see that you can win for good** " and here came the part Naruto wouldn't like " **is if you use the old man's technique and seal it into yourself with my seal no longer there it should be no problem to place a new one there and contain the jubi and with my help it will be for all of eternity** "

Naruto was speechless he didn't even want to think about what that would mean for him but then he thought of what it meant for his partner "are you KIDDING ME! Doing something like that and following that plan I would lose you" he said getting softer towards the end

" **you and I both know that it is the best chance that you have of making sure it can never harm anyone ever again besides do you have a better plan because if you do I would love to hear it** " the giant kitsune may not of looked like it but it was despite to find someway to live with the one person who cured her of her hatred yes her

Now technically the tailed beast had no set genders as they were charkra beast how ever their creator Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki or as Kurama liked to call him father used basic animals to give them basic forms

A ratcoon male for the one tailed

A cat female for the two tailed

A tuttle femle for the third

A male monkey was fourth

Female dolphin-horse as fifth

A male slug was sixed

A female queen horned beetle was seventh

Eight was a male ox-octapus

And finally a female fox was chosen as the ninth

A perfect balance of male and female to help keep the balance a little longer than it would otherwise and when he passed it was their duty to protect the people but he never told them what would happen if they gave themselves up freely of their own free will

Sacrificed themselves to save someone they truly though was worth saving but the two were about to learn this in a few moments

As as for the current moment "*sigh* no unfourtally I can't think of anything that would allow you to live as well as defeat the jubi take care in whatever place this takes you to when we do this the charkra beast nodded sad that this was how she met her end but she knew the old man would be really proud of her for what she was about to do

Meanwhile back in the real world

Naruto Opened his eyes with new resolve he was about to save this world he would cry about how he had to do so later right now he had a seal to perform

So he activated what was left of his six path cloak that he got when he became the next sage of six paths (long story) he took a deep breath and created about ten extra durable clones that could take maybe three to five massive hits before they dispelled because he used Kurama's charkra in order to create them

He took a deep breath and started on a long series of hand sighs that would take a while to complete while all but three clones went to distract the jubi so it wouldn't realize what was going on until it is too late

Just as the juubi destroyed the last clone sent to attack it, it turned too late to the original Naruto to see him finishing the hand seals for the neccary technique to seal it away

"you will never again hurt me or my friends ultimate six paths Ten-tails lifetime coffin seal" he yelled sealing the giant beat inside his stomic and thanks to Kurama not only was he not torn apart by the juubi he fused with it like Kagera did once only he came out dominate and he now had all the powers and abilities of the tentails

He signed at the fact that it was finally and that fact he no longer felt tired all he wanted to do was lay down, cry, and sleep and then maybe eat something but he knew one thing at least he was dearly going to miss his friend

" ** _ah it feels …. A little stiff but I can work the kinks out later_** " a distintly female voice said to his right and all of his clones as well as him self was looking all over the place for the sorce of the voice but none of them could locate the source

Until one of the clones got the bright idea to look down and he well shirked in surpise in what he saw "boss look at your feet" Naruto was confused but did as the clone asked and almost had to do a double take

Standing just a few feet from his feet was a fox about one foot tall and three feet in length it was orange with black markings here and there as well as a white under belly and the upper half of the tail was purple and had a red tip and for some strange reason Naruto thought the voice came from the fox but he was pretty sure that it wasn't a summon so it couldn't have talked right he was proven wrong a moment afterwards

" ** _ok so what the heck is going on and where am I now? Also I hope that the kit is alright_** "

She said with the last part more as a mumble than anything else but Naruto heard her all the same and he knew only one fox that called someone kit he could be wrong and this could be a fox looking for her kit or that of another foxes

But he had to take the chance "Kurama-nee is that you?" the teenager asked full of hope and welling with tears the fox jumped and looked around and then looked up right into the sky blue eyes of her dear friend and she too got a little misty eyed not that she would ever admit it to anyone who wasn't Naruto

" ** _yea it's me kit though I have no idea what happened I am glad we can still be together always_** " the fox said full of cheer and with a giant grin on her face and Naruto was mirroring it fully glad that he was still with his best friend

They both got serious though because of what came next "we can figure out what happened later right now we need to figure out what to do next as much as I hate to admit it the world isn't safe until I can get the jubi under control"

" ** _then you and me both know what you need to do kit you need to leave this place and train to get it under control until then we know that it could put the entire world at stake if you staied though I would leave a blood clone here in your place so they don't come looking for you and don't worry your blood clone won't have your jinchuuriki status have it tell them that you lost me during your fight or something like that_** "

Naruto reluctantly agreed and performed the necessary steps to perform the technique and after it was created it went over to Hinata and lied next to her and acted like it fainted after the intense fight they just had

And after looking over the place Naruto turned around with Kurama on his head and walked away never to be seen again for a very long time

(two thousand years later)

Naruto was walking to where the elemental nations used to be he didn't know what he would find but he did know that they were no longer there but something else might be it took a while for him and Kurama to figure out that they had left the place without any charkra at all though thankfully everyone who wasn't dead was healed just tired and charkra-less

The two finally reached the shore with the boat they were traveling in he calmly walked off thanking the captain for the ride who just waved him off he looked at the new place with one thought on his mind other that Kurama sleeping on his head and that was

Watch out world Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze has returned!

End chapter one

Well here it the first chapter of this fanfic where I am trying to complete the challenge set out by Bonkers the fox

Now he/she didn't want anyone from the Naruto world other than Naruto and Jubi and I was going to do so until I thought about Naruto leaving and I thought now why would he do that there was only two ways I could go about this

I could have either have him leave alone because he believes that it would keep the world safer and he didn't want to put anyone in harms way thus he appears in fiore alone

or

I have him leave with some he knows, trust, and loves to convince him that leaving is the best choice and they leave together, traintogether, and then arrive together and the only one who fit that description was kurama and I do love the biju so leaving her alive was for the best and will have a roll later so I went with the second option

Also I decided on other pairings for this fic and those will be

Natsu x lucy

Gray x Juvia

Gajill x levy

Erza x Jalliel

Kurama x Happy there actually might be an anthro form for Happy though I don't think that I am going to create one for the blue cat so it could be animal x animal and yes this is part of her roll though of course there is more to it than that

Any other pairings have yet to be decided

So until the next chapter this is the Kami of Kami signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing no other way Naruto used all the chakra he had left as well as the power given to him by 'The Sage of the Six Paths' to seal the Jubi inside of his self just like the Sage did when he was alive, once the beast was sealed Naruto vanished from the world never to be seen for over a thousand years. But unknown to everyone but him, when he sealed the Jubi inside himself and left all the chakra in the world was taken away, but it had given birth to a new source of power called Eternano. And this is where our story begins thousands of years of hiding Naruto returns to the world that he once saved only to be shocked with how much his world changed, what will an immortal Naruto do in this new land and how will Fiore handle have an immortal shinobi walking around.

Ok I read some of your comments and while I don't mind some constructive criticism I do not like people being grammar Nazis so unless you can't recognize a word that I am trying to say I do not want to hear that I misspelled this or I didn't say this correctly so please only constructive criticism

And now that I got that out of the way I got some people who do not wish for any gender bending of characters and some people who want specific pairings I will check to make sure that is what most of you want before I go through with it you want Kurama with Naruto

I have an idea that just might work to allow them to be together and it would work with what I have planned so if you people truly want Kurama to be with Naruto just tell me and I will put them together but she will not become part of the Harem because she is more of his partner and best friend than a girlfriend

I do have a plan for Kurama the challenger asked for something specific and I want to complete this story with the conditions he/she laid out and you all will find out what I am going to do with Kurama in this story later

The pairings you suggested are

Natsu x Lisanna

And

Happy x Carla

Finally a couple of you do not wish for a bigger Harem if more of you guys wish the same than I will not add any more than I need to I might add one more and I am choosing because I already have an idea of who will be joining

The possible harem members if I were to get rid of the gender bent characters the last three spots (if I still had them) could be filled by

Ultear

Kagera

Grandeary (Earthland version)

Kyoka

Or

Seilah

If you all say no more should be added to the harem then I will add only one person if you guys still want a bigger Harem then you guys get to choose three people to add also there is only one gender bent character I will keep because someone has voted for them and that was

Fem Zeref

I also remembered that I didn't say if anything had changed about Naruto or not so I will mention it in this chapter

Now that all of that is out of the way let's get on with the story

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto if I did I would not be here writing fics**

Chapter 2: meeting a guild

One year later

It had taken Naruto longer that he had expected to earn the money he had needed to pay off the captain for the ride even though he had told Naruto that he didn't need to Naruto wanted to repay the man's kindness with his own

Naruto told him that if he wouldn't take the money for the trip then he could take it and give him some information seeing as he was new here and was isolated he needed to find out as much as possible because to a ninja like Naruto information was key

And so the man told him about magic and mages and theses places they all joined called Guilds he said that there were many out there but the two most promising ones at the moment were Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail

That last one made him think a little 'what in the world is a fairy and did they even have Tails?' he had pondered that question for weeks before just giving up and deciding just to ask the guild when he met them

The captain told him that a mile west was a place called Worth Woodsea and about ten or so miles north west from that point give or take anyway and it would take two days to get there by civilian pace but Naruto estimated correctly that it would take him maybe two or three hours to get there at a ninjas pace

He was told that while it was the closest guild to their current location he could get to another one much quicker Naruto almost rolled his eyes but he kept from doing so because this man couldn't have possible known about how ninja or fast he can go

So after he got the location from the man and turning down a guide Naruto made his way to the Guild in the forest to see what they were like after of course earning a little bit more money and packing everything he might need and he sealed it all in a scroll and put in in his pocket

This is where we find our hero about an hour into his journey looking for this guild that was in this forest and though he had yet to see a sign of the place he could feel that he was close so he stopped jumping and tried to fell for the place

He knew that this guild would have at least a few mages or at least he thought they would he was still new at this guild thing but back on track he sat down on the very branch he had landing on and using Sage charkra he felt for any sort of signals that would say guild

He found a place about two miles straight north from him thought the life signs were kinda off he smiled at finding what he was looking for but before he lept off to check the guild out he gave himself a look over to make sure everything was in place

He was told there were these places called Dark guilds and there were very few that were anywhere near decent and while the captain was sure that this was a legal guild there might be some dark guild members within this forest

He shook himself out of that if he ran into a dark guild he was able to take care of himself he went on with the self-inspection of making sure everything was in its proper place and he had all the proper equipment and the correct amount

Even after all these years not much had changed he now stood about six foot six and was still wearing his orange jumpsuit with the sage clock trailing behind he just couldn't get rid of one of the gifts he had left of his dear jiji

(he is wearing the same outfit in shibbuden and while I know that he got that one from Jiryia and not Sarutobi he did get the first one from him so to him the jumpsuit itself was from the old man)

he also still wore the neckless that he had got from granny Tsunada that by now must really be worth a fortune but he knew he could never sell it no matter what the offer was because it really meant so much to him

His blond hair was still as light as ever and it went down to his hips now this served two purposes first the length as well as the way he had it cut was a reminder of ero-sennin and he kept his hair blond as a tribute to his dad

Even though he didn't know the man that well he knew that the guy was a legend in battle and he did everything possible to be a great dad though he never did get that chance thanks to a certain someone

He also still wore his ninja head bands and when people asked about them he said that one was merely a piece that went with the outfit and the other was a symbol of where he came from and they left it at that

But other than his height and his hair length plus its style nothing had really changed heck even his eyes were still the same light blue that they had always been he also still had his whisker marks on his face which was embarrassing at times

Content that everything was as it should be he headed back on his way to the guild wondering where it would take him, what he would do, and most importantly what it had in store for him

…. Break …...

When he finally arrived he slowly took in the area he had arrived in he could help but smile while it was way smaller it had a similar feeling to Konoha the peace the serenity it was homey and he knew he liked how it felt

There were multiple little tents set up both to his right and to his left but it was the one straight ahead that caught his eyes and why shouldn't it for it looked just like a giant face of a cat and then there was the sign on the roof of the building

It kind of looked like a cat with an x right beside it but there were two symbols right beside it that he didn't know what they were but he had a feeling that they were important he shrugged knowing that he could just ask what they were for

He saw several people walking around but he walked past them all as he entered the main building he looked around before noticing what looked like a service desk most likely where they receive their missions and receive guest like him

"Can I help you sir?" a woman who looked to be about twenty-five to thirty years old asked with a very polite voice not the one that lets you know that a girl is upset the one that let you know that the person just wants to be nice

"yes, I would like to see whoever is in charge I want to talk to them about a few things" the woman nodded asking him to wait while she got him Naruto nodded knowing the same thing would happen if he was to try and see one of the leaders of another village in the elemental nations well before the fourth war anyways after he wasn't sure

He shook his head to one again to clear his thought which he was getting list in a lot lately maybe he was just bored when he wasn't training, meditating, or fighting he could get bored easily anyway he was shaking himself out of his thoughts just as the woman returned with a very old looking man

"hello, my name is Roubaul how may I help you?"

Three days later

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the building waiting for the only other actual mage in the guild when Roubaul told him the truth he was surprised but not shocked he had messed with things like this in the past though there was usually something evil somewhere close and he was right

Flashback

"so your telling me that everyone here is an illusion except you who is a spirit"

"yep"

"and this entire place was created for one little girl who was brought in by a blue haired man"

"yep"

"and that all of this happened because of a thing called Nirvanna that you created about four hundred years ago and that you want my help in getting rid of it did I miss anything old man"

"no I think you got it all"

"look normally I would do it but I'm not yet reintrigated with the world yet and if some mysterious man went and took care of this big of a problem for you and you all went and disappeared like you think you would than things might not work out all happy like you hope it would

So please either wait till I get a little more well-known or till others who are more qualified at the moment to do it for you"

End flashback

He was waiting till he met the only other regular person around here before he started going on missions and as the master of Cait Shelter told him they were placed in these categories

Normal rank theses jobs could be taken up by anyone within the guild no matter their personal rank and that was where the other member of the guild was

S-rank these jobs were really dangerous where the smallest mistake could lead to death only s-rank mages like himself or a group assisted by an S-class mage were able to take these jobs

Naruto sighed because while he knew he was strong enough to be given the rank he wasn't so sure that he earned it after all there was no test or anything the master just gave it to him he shook his head and kept going through the job ranks

SS-Rank jobs they were even more dangerous and no non S-class were allowed on these missions only experienced S-class mages could take these jobs so while he knew he was strong enough he needed to get more well known

10 year jobs apparently these jobs were so hard and difficult that they had been around for ten years and no one had yet to complete it

And finally there were the 100 year jobs like the 10 year jobs these have been around without anyone every completing one but these however have been around for 100 years or even more and no one could finish heck from what he heard no one who had attempted one has ever come back alive

He was just finishing his thought about the jobs and which one he should take when he noticed a magical signature coming out of the woods now normally he could since them from miles away but because he was not actively using it due to there being no one he actually needed to protect at the moment he had decided it was not necessary to have it up

*A few minutes later*

Wendy Marvel had just gotten back from a low ranked normal job with her partner Carla that she could only take because she was not yet strong enough to take a more difficult but she hopped that one day she would be

Wendy was a small ten year old girl who use a rare and ancient magic called Dragon slayer magic she used wind in most of her attacks and thus she had garnered the title Sky empress from the magic community and she liked it so she went along with it

She was just getting ready to inform master Roubaul about her latest mission when a new voice from behind her stopped her right in her tracks

"well hello there you must be the only other active mage in this guild" a strong male voice spoke up from a new voice that she didn't recognize so she quickly turned around to see one of the most handsome people she had ever seen and while she knew she was too young to do it every fiber in her body was screaming at her to get with this guy

"H..he..hello my name … is We… Wendy Marvel may I ask what yours is sur" she said stuttering quite a bit and with a huge blush on her face she may try to be with this guy in a few more years and as for Naruto he didn't mind that this girl was young and small (blame the society in which he grew up where kids could fight, drink, and yes have sex and while he didn't partake in anything but the first one it did happen) no Naruto was more of the mind that she just wasn't ready for that sort of thing yet

"My name is.." Naruto wondered if he should use his full name or not but he just shrugged it was not like there was anyone alive that would recognize the name of either of his parents anyways "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi and I am the newest and only S-class mage to the Cait Shelter guild"

Wendy gasped not only was this man now a member of her guild which was confirmed by the reddish-orange mark on his right arm but the old man Roubaul also gave him an S-class rank he must be very strong to get that

"well if your S-class then you must be very strong and powerful could you pleas teach this weak and worthless girl how to fight properly" a white cat who was floating at the same height as Wendy's head said rather crudely and while her words were a little mean you could tell that she really cared for Wendy and just wanted her to get stronger

"Carlaaaa!" Wendy screamed blushing but this time out of embarrassment instead of lust or what ever that was earlier that made Wendy really confuse and embarrassed trying to think what it was

"he.. he.. well you are certainly straight, crude, at to the point well lets see" he circled around her to get a sense of what would and wouldn't work with her type of body while Wendy just stood there stiff as a statue not completely sure what to do at this moment

"well you seem to have plenty of reserves but you are not taped into it all in fact at the moment you are only accessing about 10% of your entire magical pool"

Wendy seemed shocked at this news she had that much magic in her and she couldn't access it she was starting to get sad until Naruto continued

"but I am pretty sure that there is a way to unlock it give me time and I will figure it out" Wendy nodded in glee that someone wanted to actually help her get stronger

"hmmm… you also seem to be lacking in the physical department but it is nothing some workout can't fix though it can't be too strenuous or else you would look like a giant walking lump of musles and that would not be good again give me a couple of days to figure it out"

Wendy nodded in agreement knowing that something like this was going to take some time to figure out

"also no matter what you can't turn down whatever I ask you to do if you really want to get stronger you will ache you will be embarrassed heck you will hate me and wish this was all over but I will tell you when I am done with you, you will be much stronger and all the better for it"

Wendy gulped but again nodded knowing the path to strength was a difficult one and that she must be willing to do practically anything in order to be stronger to make her mother proud of her

*unknown to her inside her gut*

"I'm already proud of you my little hatchling" a soft and caring voice said

*meanwhile back in the outside world*

"just start some simple workouts I am going to take my first mission real quick and while I am out I am going to try to figure out exactly how I am going to train you to be an incredibly powerful mage…. LET"S DO THIS"

Two years later

Naruto and Wendy were standing side by side the day after they had come back from a mission that was SS-ranked and Naruto couldn't be happier with how things turned out

First Wendy was much stronger he had found that most of her magic was stored in her body in a place called the second origin because she was so young had she been older or even more active with her magic she would have had much more access to her vast powers but as she was he had to open it for her and he could tell it had hurt

The training had really been a success though when he had her strip down completely so he could paint some seals like restriction seals and reconstruction seals she was hesitant and shy about it but due to her earlier agreement she did it with almost no argument but with a giant blush on her face the entire time

Secondly, he had gotten out there and now he was a well-known S-class mage for Cait shelter and he had earned the moniker 'The Golden Fox' due to his golden hair and the fact that no matter where he went he had Kurama the fox sitting on top of his head (and yes this was one of her purposes she has three her first was to make sure he didn't lost to the Jubi the second was to get him a great title and the third will be revealed later)

And third was that Wendy was finally mature and old enough for them together and while he still didn't believe she was ready to go all the way but he believed she was close another two three years and she might be perfect though if something big happened the main event could be moved up or back depending on said event

But back to the present Roubaul was informing them of how it was finally time to destroy that infernal Nirvana mechanism because Dark mages were going after it they were to stop the mages and destroy Nirvana and they wouldn't be at it alone there would be mages from other guilds joing in on the attack

he gave them a meeting time and place and what else they could expect from this mission they looked at each other smiled and nodded neither one could wait to meet people from other Guilds see what they were like and the dynamic that was between them

and at the same time they thought 'it's time to destroy Nirvana and show the other guilds that Cait Shelter is one of the best guilds'

End of chapter two

Well there you are guys next up it's the Nirvana ark and after this there won't be a whole lot of skipping or thing like that except when I need it

As for Wendy I know how some of you feel about her having sex as young and small as she is but don't worry the first lemon won't be until after the seven year skip and she won't have another one till around the Tartaros ark

Speaking of are there any specific arks that you guys want me to include and if it is one that has passed I will include it through flashback or something similar the arks I am thinking of including are:

Oracion Seis Arc

Edolas Arc

Tenrou Island Arc

Grand magic Games Arc

Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc

Sun village Arc

Tartaros Arc

Now this is as far as I have been in the anime so beyond this I don't know what happens in canon so after the Tartaros Arc I will be making things by how I think thing should go after that but like I said if there is any arc I have not mentioned that you would like me to include let me know

And remember to let me know if you want the three extra people to the harem or if you don't want it to be any bigger I do listen to my readers and I follow your guys suggestions if you offer one but if you write to me just to be mean or to say things that don't make much sense I will ignore you

Well until next time this is the Kami of Kami signing off


End file.
